Togolese 250 franc coin
Togo |value= 250.00 CFA francs |years= 2004 (ND) |mass= 5 g |diameter= 25 mm |composition= silver (partially gilded) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= , state title, value |reverse= , Köhler's positions }} The 250 franc coin is a non-circulating legal tender commemorative coin issued in 2004 by the Togolese Republic (commonly known as Togo). It was produced that year to memorialize the of (1943–) as of Germany. Although the piece carries a legal tender face value equivalent to 250.00 West African CFA francs in Togo, it is intended primarily for collectors and does not see much (if any) general circulation. The coin is composed of .999 fine silver, weighs approximately 5 grams, and measures 25 millimeters in diameter. It has medallic alignment, and like most coins, is round in shape. Featured in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a central bearing the letters "RT" (abbreviated for the République Togolaise), above which are two on poles and a bearing the "Travail, Liberté, Patrie" ( : "Work, Liberty, Homeland"). Two rampant are present below the shield, each holding a . Inscribed in a clockwise direction at the top of the coin, above the illustration of the arms, is the French state title of the Togolese Republic, "REPUBLIQUE TOGOLAISE", which commences at the upper left periphery and concludes at the upper right. The value "250 FRANCS" is featured counterclockwise at the bottom of the piece. Displayed in the middle of the reverse is a gilded bust of Horst Köhler facing ¾ right. Encircling this likeness in a clockwise direction are four rings of text, each bearing a title or position the German politician at one point held. The text commences and concludes towards the bottom of the piece. The first item in the outermost ring reads "1969 WISS. REFERENT AM INSTITUT FÜR ANGEWANDTE WIRTSCHAFTSORDNUNG", which is an abbreviated form of 1969 Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter Referent am Institut für Angewandte Wirtschaftsordnung, translating to as "1969 - Scientific Research Assistant at the Institute for Applied Economic Research". The next position, written from the outermost to second outermost rings, reads "1990 STAATSSEKRETÄR IM BUNDESFINANZMINISTERIUM", which translates as "1990 - Secretary of State in the ". This is followed by "1993 PRÄSIDENT DES SPARKASSEN UND GIROVERBANDES", which means "1993 - President of ". The second innermost of the rings, which is divided by the portrait of Köhler, reads "1998 PRÄSIDENT DER EU BANK FÜR WIEDERAUFBAU UND ENTWICKLUNG", meaning in English "1998 - President of the ". The innermost ring, which is also divided by the central image, shows the titles "2000 DIREKTOR DES IWF" (English: "2000 - Director of the IMF") and "2004 BUNDESPRÄSIDENT" (English: "2004 - President"). "BUNDESPRÄSIDENT" is printed again at the top of the reverse, while the name of the president, "HORST KÖHLER", is shown at the bottom of the piece. All of the items are separated from each other by small points. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised, and the former is decorated with a border consisting of several horizontal lines. The total mintage of the Togolese 250 franc coin is currently unknown. All examples were produced with a proof finish. References *Numista – 250 Francs (Horst Köhler) - Togo *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 2004 Togo 250 Francs KM #43 Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Togo Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Gilt Category:Non-dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Silver Category:West African CFA franc